


Unplanned

by jisatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisatsu/pseuds/jisatsu
Summary: Upon the Rostele Cup having fallen into an end, all that Seunggil could wish for was to head straight back home. However, that idea seems too far fetched with how two presence ends up disturbing his peace of mind. With all these mistakes piling on top of one another, his life has completely turned upside down or has it actually place him where he should be instead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 아가 - aga which means baby (In Korea, I think people use aegi and I'm confused as to which to use so I flipped a coin.)  
> 오빠 - oppa which means older brother (For the usage of girls since hyung is for guys.)  
> An OC is added to benefit the story's progress. Please don't question it and read this lightly. This may contain some errors.

Amidst the numerous people who were busy going in and about at the airport was a young lad of the name Seunggil. He had been kept in holding for about half an hour now in regards to the additional ticket that was booked without his consent prior to him leaving Russia. If it weren’t for the pesky excuse for a child that his coach had, he would be excused of this trouble. However, it was apparently necessary for the coach’s child to leave alongside one of them and couldn’t just be left behind for a later flight. Seunggil didn’t necessarily register such a thing to be of importance but he did know that it was important for him to get back to Korea immediately. Thus, he’s now stuck with the youngster until her ticket’s been verified and they could both get on the plane before it departs. With all these happening all at once, Seunggil was only left to find comfort within his own mind and his thoughts formed into nothing but undeniable irritation comprehended into actual words.

_Booking this flight was already a mistake and if anything, it’s a mere, **and a lame one at that** , attempt at trying to ‘fix’ things_

_Now, this child is **my** responsibility, ~~even though I never asked for any of this~~ , for the next few hours. It won’t even talk - which is considerably **a good thing** . . . but is that even normal?_

_I can’t believe that nothing is going my way. Everything has to be in order and yet, there is no order in such a place._

_This is a blasphemy. **I’m sure of it.** The gods are probably placing down all their curses upon me with how I missed those jumps._

_Alright, I **probably** deserve all this but still . . . can’t I just go home to my dog. I miss him so much and I-_

“오 . . . 오빠,” a little voice calls out from beside him which pulled him out of his train of thought. “Are we boarding soon?”

Seunggil is only left to blink with how the little girl finally came to talk to him out of the blue. She was still avoiding looking at his face and was stern on only gazing upon her feet but this was a sort of achievement. The child hasn’t spoken to him since the time Seunggil was tasked to take care of her which was approximately three hours ago excluding the time they’ve been held by the airport staff. Now, the kid’s basically rocking back and forth on her heels still waiting for him to answer her question to which he actually has none for.

She kept her head lying low along with her voice staying relatively soft as she lightly whined, “My feet are starting to hurt.”

The petite figure was starting to wobble as her knees could no longer support her stance. She had to choice other than to squat on the floor and hug her knees to her chest. Her head started to lie down upon her knee caps as she opted to look to the side of Seunggil’s legs and reach out to lightly tug at his pants as a form of entertainment.

These actions baffled the skater with how easily a child reaches out to an almost stranger when they chose to. With her doing this, Seunggil felt a light tug in his chest area which he could not comprehend. He was sure that it was some sort of malfunction in his body which he made a mental note to check with his coach to get complete details on the matter. Seunggil may have not known what exactly was wrong with him at the moment but one thing was for sure. He knew that whatever the kid was doing was beyond unhygienic in more than ten ways which he could easily state out, if he wanted to.

“Uh-” Seunggil drawls out with a stoic expression as he looks down on the child below him. He saw that she hasn’t responded seeing as though he hadn’t called her by her name. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to call her by her given name but more like, he couldn’t do so. “아가 . . . ?”

A little chuckle could be heard from the child as she tightened her clasp on Seunggil’s pants. From a soft sound, it had been amplified to a full blown laugh which was rather eerie towards the receiving end. Seunggil didn’t understand what he’s done and just waited for the enjoyment to die down before asking the younger.

“아가?” she repeated the words Seunggil reluctantly uttered with a smile that she had flashed him when she finally looked him straight in the eyes. “오빠! I am not a baby!”

“You are one,” Seunggil states flatly as he sighs. “Are you not?”

She shakes her head firmly and with so much conviction that her pigtails were starting to fly into her face. Seeing as though it hurt her quite a bit, she stopped and decided to cross her arms at the older. Alongside this movement, she decided to lay her feet flat on the floor and started kicking her legs frantically.

“Sohye is not a baby! I’m not calling you오빠 anymore,” the child huffs and sticks her tongue out at Seunggil.

He merely looked at her keenly as he spoke, “You’re actions defy your words, little one.”

“Hey!” Sohye pouts at what he says and has clearly dived into a sensitive topic for the younger. “I may be small but I’m already six. I – It’s not my fault that my growth hormones aren’t kicking in yet!”

“Growth hormones?” Seunggil looks baffled at how a child her age could possibly have known what this sort of things were considering that most children are more likely to just opt to play with dolls than read textbooks. “You actually know what those are and yet, you have no clue what proper hygiene is.”

“Proper hygiene is the maintenance of one’s body as clean as possible, am I wrong?” she retorts as she furrows her brows which was far from intimidating and if Seunggil would dare say, she even looked adorable than anywhere near frightening.

“Yes, you’re right.” Seunggil merely says the words and looks to both of his sides before coming to squat lowly near Sohye. “However, you aren’t necessarily abiding by the rules of personal hygiene as of the moment.”

As a response, the little girl simply tilts her head to the side as if to magnify her confusion towards what he had been talking about. Seunggil wouldn’t normally believe that people were this dense but it was a child he was talking to so there was bound to be some exemptions. He lets out a sigh before reaching out towards Sohye’s frame and picking her up on his arms. With this, the kid was left to let out a little squeak and quickly loops her arms around Seunggil’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Sohye asks as she blinks at Seunggil.

He merely shrugs his shoulders and looks down on the place from which he had picked up the girl from. “I’m saving you from the thousands of E.coli that you could have accumulated and you better thank me for this.”

Sohye forms her lips into a gentle smile as she reaches out to pat Seunggil’s cheeks with her little hands. “Alright, I’m back to calling you오빠!  You may not seem like it but you act like a big brother to me.”

“And, you are still a little baby to me, 아가Sohye,” Seunggil replies with a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

The little girl rolls her eyes and simply goes back to holding Seunggil’s shoulders as to not fall back. She squeezes them softly as to give him a sort of massage which passes as her form of entertainment for the mean time. The older boy couldn’t be bothered to tell her to stop seeing as though his shoulders have been quite strained from his routines. It wasn’t necessarily soothing to have tiny hands try to pave their way through your skin without proper direction. Yet, he felt that certain tug pull from underneath his chest once more which actually made Seunggil feel a bit at ease. This occurrence just highlighted his earlier mental note as to get some proper treatment for whatever he was feeling at the moment.

For a while, the two of them just stayed like that with Seunggil carrying the little figure that was Sohye as she played around with whatever she can hold on to on Seunggil’s frame. It varied from her reluctant little touches here and there upon the boy’s chest to her settling her head upon his chest when she grew embarrassed from the looks Seunggil was giving her. It wasn’t as if the boy was judging the little girl but rather, his interest have been piqued with how random her movements are. It was as if this little creature was one that he has not yet observed and he was beyond enthralled to be dealing with such a high case of movement that he wanted to figure out a pattern to.

About twenty more minutes have gone since Seunggil was holding on to the little girl and he’s got to admit that his arms were getting weary. The weight wasn’t the problem and neither was it his stamina but he suspects that his body has grown too tired to actually be on the top condition. Seunggil had wanted to put her down and let her stand for some time as he’d need some rest but he noticed the slow fluttering of her eyelids. Sohye’s movements suggests that her little physique was growing weary as well and was probably about to shut down into sleep mode. He couldn’t help but let out another sigh with how troublesome taking care of a child is taking a toll on him and he’s only really done it for less than half the day. Seunggil really couldn’t comprehend as to why he didn’t want to just wake up the child and let her sleep on the plane but somehow, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

_Responsibility, maybe?_

_Yes, that’s right._

**_That must be it_ ** _._

_I **am** obligated to take care of her, after all. It’s not as if I signed myself up for this. It’s just **my** job for a few hours and as soon as the plane brings me back to Korea, it **wouldn’t** matter by then . . . I think._

“Mister Lee?” a woman from behind the counter speaks up. “Mister Lee Seunggil?”

Seunggil perks up upon having heard his name and begins to slowly make his way towards the lady as to not wake up the little girl in his arms. He looks directly towards the woman and awaits her to look up once more. She had been going through the paperwork and back to the computer screen as if to assure herself of the matter before speaking about it.

“Ah, yes,” the lady smiles at the screen once more before addressing her grin to man across her. “You’re Mister Lee Seunggil?”

Seunggil simply nods at her direction and tries his best as to not look intimidating with how his face had always remained stoic. He then replies, “Yes, it is I.”

“We’re truly sorry for having kept you long enough, Sir,” the grin on her face falls into a soft whimper to imply her sincerest regret as she continues. “My name’s Natasha and on behalf of our establishment, we would like to again apologize for not having attended to your matter sooner. We-”

Seunggil cuts her nonsense chitter-chatter with a cough. Her speech seemed far too practiced and well too versed that it had probably been one of those company protocols used to stop passengers from being rowdy. The lad hadn’t even thought of losing his cool but he was sure that his temper would be piqued if he had to hear more to this speech than he already has.

“It doesn’t matter,” Seunggil assures her sternly. “Please don’t draw this longer. Can we get on the plane now?”

The lady attending to him seems taken aback and blinks at him absentmindedly before nodding slowly. She was about to tell him further instructions but Seunggil’s hands had already reached out to gather Sohye and his’ necessities for boarding. With just that, he’s started making his way towards the terminal gates with the thought of finally getting to sit down.

Natasha looks over her shoulder and to her co-worker and gives a small frown. “I thought he was cute. Turns out, he isn’t anywhere near cute!”

The other simply patted her and shrugs as a quick response.

“I can’t believe I was fooled!” Natasha adds. “He was so cute with that little sister of his. It looks like he’s only going to have her as the only female by his side. Ha! The joke’s on him!”


End file.
